Multi-color coatings are water-based spray-on seamless alternative to traditional coatings. Multi-color coatings contain different colorants. After spraying, colorant particles are distributed on a surface to simulate a natural stone surface or another type of multi-color surface. The resultant ornamental and durable surface makes multi-color coating desirable for architectural renovation or new construction. The core part of a multi-color coating is the binder system protecting and separating colorant particles in coating emulsions, which binder system plays a critical role determining the cost and the performance of the final coatings.
Without the proper binder systems, multi-color coatings would require stringent storage and processing conditions. Colorants could easily escape from the coatings. The multi-color coatings could also look obviously unnatural.
Accordingly, it is still an interest in the art to find a process for preparing multi-color dispersions by selecting proper binder systems. Multi-color coatings made from such multi-color dispersions are stable, look natural upon application, economical, and environment friendly.